


all they could do was dance

by inthemeadows



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and them being cute, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemeadows/pseuds/inthemeadows
Summary: just a short little story about amity and luz dancing
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	all they could do was dance

the breeze swirled throughout the air, dancing as if it was creating its own rhythm. it found its way into the room, making the loose curtains flutter before letting them rest against the wall once more. 

the sun was setting, but they didn’t care. the golden rays filled the room with a warmth they both loved. no one else was home, no one else would be home for a while, so they wanted to enjoy the atmosphere around them. and if that was sitting up in luz’s room, talking about school, azura, who knows what, then they were perfectly fine with that. 

amity’s laughter bounced off the walls, in a way luz absolutely adored, and amity couldn’t believe she was dating someone _that dumb_ to make puns like that. they were content, though; just leaning against each other. feeding off the other’s warmth and happiness, smiling like idiots in love. 

and there they sat, giggling at inside jokes and bad puns, enjoying the peace they finally had together. 

and then, luz stood up, extending a hand towards amity.

amity just looked at her. “what?”

“let’s dance.” 

“there’s no music,” amity pointed out. still, she took luz’s hand and stood up in front of her.

luz pulled her close and shrugged. “so?”

amity couldn’t help but smile back.

and so, there they were. just two girls, giggling as they danced with one another. their feet following each other perfectly, as if they were always meant to dance. the wind twirled and waltzed around them, but they didn’t notice. no, instead, all they could do was focus on each other and dance.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first lumity fic!! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> i just wanted to do something simple and i thought luz and amity dancing was perfect so here i am
> 
> anyway hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
